The Hormone Assay and Analytical Services Core (HAASC) provides assistance to investigators in the measurement of hormones, amino acids ( concentration and specific activity), glucose enrichment, lipids, nucleotides, and markers of oxidative stress in biologic fluids and tissue samples. The core provides space, equipment and personnel that performs sample analysis and method development. Investigators pay a fee for service that covers the cost of regents, supplies, a percentage of personnel salary and pro-rated service contracts. Over the last grant cycle this core has dramatically evolved. With support from the institution the core has purchased equipment that will lower overall cost and decrease turnaround time for our standard high throughput assays and are continuing to offer cost effective new hormone assays to our investigators. The core has developed NMR assays to assess the enrichment of glucose (C2/C5), which is a marker of gluconeogenesis. We have expanded the scope of our services as the needs of VDRTC members change. The core assayed over 30,000 samples in the past year for 32 Vanderbilt investigators and 7 non-Vanderbilt investigators. Over the past grant cycle it provided data to support over 150 publications. The HAASC is jointly supported by the VDRTC and the NIDDK-funded Mouse Metabolic Phenotyping Center. This cooperative arrangement allows the core to offer a wide range of services in a non-overlapping, cost efficient manner. The core is part of the Vanderbilt Core Ordering & Reporting Enterprise Systemtm, which provides an efficient billing system and oversight and governance for the core. The Hormone Assay and Analytical Services Core, in operation for more than 30 years, continues to provide essential services that support the research of DRTC-affiliated investigators in the next funding cycle.